romanchurchesfandomcom-20200216-history
San Remigio a Colleverde
'San Remigio a Colleverde '''is a late 20th century parish church at Piazza Colleverde 9 in the suburb of Colleverde on the Via Nomentana beyond the Circonvallazione Orientale. It is in the township of Guidonia Montecelio , not in the municipality of Rome. The dedication is to St Remegius. History The parish was set up in 1981, and given into the administration of the "Missionaries of the Holy Family" (Missionari della Sacra Famiglia''). The church was completed in 1987, the architect being Roberto Panella. The congregation remains in charge, although there is a query over this -because its charism is to foster priestly vocations, rather than to run parishes. The priests here are Polish. Exterior Layout The church is a low building on an unusual plan. It is in the shape of a triangular arrowhead, with auricles and a pair of side barbs. The near frontage is mostly occupied by a three-sided extension or bastion, the central transverse side being longer. The two auricles, on the alignment of the diagonal side walls, are entrance lobbies -the right hand one is the main entrance. The side barbs are occupied vertical window strips. They are the points at which the ancillary accommodation abuts onto the church. This comprises three blocks forming a square around a courtyard at the tip of the arrowhead (behind the altar), with the point of the arrow intruding into the square on the plan. The major axis of the church is a diagonal of this square. Fabric The walls are reinforced concrete, poured into voids bounded by vertical plank shutters. These were deliberately left slightly misaligned to each other, and so the wall surfaces show their distinct imprints. Apart from the window strips already mentioned, the diagonal side walls of the frontage bastion each have three vertical rectangular windows. The altar end has its corner truncated, and this is flanked by a pair of horizontal trapezoidal windows just below the roofline. The roof has a shallow single upward pitch from the frontage to the altar end. There is a skylight strip along the major axis bounded by a pair of slab-beams, and four other such beams also run fanwise either side. At the altar end corner is a finial formed by two concrete slabs with the outer upper corners chopped off diagonally, and this bears a cross. Interior What you see outside, is what you get inside. The congregational seating is arranged fanwise, facing the altar at the far corner. To the right of the sanctuary is the Blessed Sacrament Chapel, not within the main body of the church. The walls and ceiling are in concrete bearing the marks of the shuttering planks, just like the outside. The roof is dominated by the six support beams in reinforced concrete, the middle pair clasping a skylight strip. The windows behind the altar, in the pair of side wall window strips and in the frontage have semi-abstract stained glass evoking heavenly bodies. Access According to the Diocese (July 2018), the church is open: Daily, 7:30 to 22:00. Liturgy Church According to the Diocese (July 2018), Mass is celebrated: Weekdays 9:00, 18:00 (not summer); Sundays and Solemnities 9:00, 10:30 (11:00 summer), 12:00 (not summer), 18:00 (19:00 summer). There is Exposition of the Blessed Sacrament on Wednesdays 9:30 to 11:00, and 18:00 to 20:00. Rosary is at 17:30. Cappella Casa di Riposo The Diocese claims that Mass is said in the chapel of a ''Casa di Riposo ''at "Via Monte Rosa". This seems to be the ''Casa Felice ''at Via Monte Venere in the suburb of Colleverde Secondo. The chapel has no separate architectural identity. Mass is celebrated on the first Saturday of the month at 16:00. External links (The parish website is defunct.) Official diocesan web-page Info.roma web-page Architect's web-page Congregation's English website Category:Catholic churches Category:Outside the walls - North-East Category:Dedications to St Remigius of Rheims Category:Parish churches Category:Churches not in municipality Category:20th century